The Professor's Daughter
by The Muse Melpomene
Summary: A story set in 19th Century England. Serena is the daughter of a very distinguished professor of politics who meets her father's most prized student, Darien. With the death of her father Serena longs for a life of independence.


"Wouldn't it be so romantic to see the Tauge Mahal or to stand and just sink in the enormity of the Sphinx?" Serena sighed brilliantly.  
She had been sitting in the cathedral style Library for 8 hours now. She had laid out numerous books before her studying, absorbing, imagining. Across from her, looking into her crystal sapphire colored orbs, was a man definitely in deep admiration for the girl, or should I say woman. It took him a minute to reply. 

"I would usually think romance belonged between a man and a woman, not some statue or marble building, Serena"? He grinned just slightly, showing his cute dimples and perfect Ivory teeth. " Oh and what would you know about Romance Mr. Overachiever? You couldn't sweep a girl off her feet if you tried? It seems so pointless to waste so much love on just one thing, one man." Serena's eyes were swelling up with passion as they did when she explained her dreams.

" Just wait Serena, one day you'll fall in love and you won't even know it. You'll fall so deeply in love that you won't care about the world, just him." Greg spoke seriously for once. He meant every single word of it believing that one day that special man would be him. Serena smiled, and laughed, " So you say Greg, but marriage ties women down, I want venture out into the world, travel, meet different people, see new and interesting wonders. I could never do that while raising babies and taking care of a husband." Greg sat and watched her. Although she was still blabbing on about her planed adventures he watched her movements, her hand gestures. The way her lips curled and puffed out as she spoke and the slight tilting of her head while she explained everything, her supposed "dreams." He zoned out so quickly and just sat there watching her, wanting her. He felt like a failure once again for today was the day he was going to tell her that he loved her, would make her his. But he knew he couldn't change her mind, she was too wild, untouchable, and untamed. He knew that if she married him he would see that spark, that fire in her eyes slowly fade away. His love for her would be her prison, her tall dark fortress and he could never let her suffocate to death. He just cared too much for her. So at that moment, as he watched her, he was determined, determined to try and change his love for her into what she always thought their relationship was, Friendship.

" Well Serena, it seems that I've spent all day with you cooped up in this Library. Let's say we go out for a late lunch." " I'm dreadfully sorry Greg. I have to stay a while and head to the Anthropology department in about an hour. I have to finish some lab work with Professor Sharp." Serena's smile had vanished and a frown began to appear. " Don't worry, maybe another time. He slowly began to walk away until he remembered. Wait! Serena I need a favor. I have a paper for your father. It's a little late and I haven't been doing that well in the class. I know you could slip it in with the rest I?  
" Don't worry about it! Nice for a future politician. Your really going to be a influential member of Parliament if you keep this up." Her voice sounding cynical.  
" Stop teasing, if I hadn't spent so much time with you I would get things done for once. By this rate I'll never be like Darien." Greg's shoulders had sunk losing confidence in himself.  
" My father never ceases to praise Darien! I've heard that he has a good chance of winning the position of prime minister in the next election." Serena said interested in Greg's older brother. All her life she had heard his name, from her father and through Greg, yet she had never had the pleasure of meeting him.

He had attended Oxford college almost 6 years ago when she was 14. She had heard that Darien had been the most recognized and popular contemporary scholar that ever came out of Oxford. He was devilishly handsome and strong in physique making him definitely a superb athlete, and also a political mastermind. He had a way with convincing people to bend at his every will. But, these are things she had only heard of him. She was more than annoyed at the name; she had heard it constantly from her father. Serena had a feeling that she wasn't good enough for her father. She was a woman, and in a society run by men and for men, she knew that she would never get the chance to accomplish all the things she wanted in her life. Darien, to her father, the Professor Charles Kent of Political Science, was a son to him, his protégé something that Serena could never be. Not that Serena was any less of a scholar herself, she was the exact opposite. She was a genius. IQ tests and other professors had known it. Since her father was a prestigious professor she had known many other professors from different departments. She had befriended them starting at the age of 15. She had done little jobs here and there looking after their experiments, grading their papers etc. Soon after she was allowed to attend their classes and even soon after that, she had been like a sponge absorbing all that information and becoming one of the intellectual elite out of the male students who were publically and officially allowed to attend the college.Serena was the only girl who had walked around on campus. Sure, she would have men stare at her in awe and in hate, yet she didn't let that get to her. She was a woman who wanted nothing more then to learn and discover, and that undying will lead her to be the greatest.

"Well Mr. Benton, I will see you tomorrow." Serena said as she smiled at her dear best friend.

She watched the 5'11 boy walk away from her, his movements clumsy and a little uneven. Yet, he was always that way, Greg the modest, gullible, and caring guy. She thought about how important his friendship was to her before sticking her nose in her books once more.

What day of the week is it Andrew? Darien tapped his pocket watch as he sipped his tea and smoked his finely made cigar. Wednesday, tomorrow we have that visit to the old University. I wonder how that old bag Professor Kent is doing? On with his hideous blabbing and grueling tests and finals. I will never understand how I even passed those boring classes or how I kept from falling over dead from lack of amusement.

" Don't kid yourself Andrew, the only reason you passed was because you cheated. Looking over my answers and rewording my essays and claiming them as your own. It's surprising that Professor Kent didn't even suspect a thing. And Professor Kent wasn't all that bad, I owe my success to him, and that is exactly why as former graduates and wealthy successful men in society we must financially support our old alma matter. Darien sounded serious, as a politician should.

" Well that's all nice, that's why you became a politician and I a brilliant business man." Andrew smiled.

The two men had known each other since their attendance at Oxford University. Andrew had come from a wealthy trade and industrial family. Known as the playboy of London, it seemed that Andrew had a way with the young ladies of high society. Darien on the other hand had his fun, yet he was level headed and goal oriented so he kept a good road ahead of him with his career in politics. Darien was also from a well known wealthy family, who throughout the years had been influential members of politics. His uncle a House speaker and his own father the leader and influential member of the opposing party. However it seemed that Darien was getting the most attention. His strong viewpoints on certain issues and a good popularity with the majority of the public made him a good candidate for Prime Minister. Something that many of the other members of his family were trying aspire to. Yet, Darien being a genius, was about to achieve all and more. The prospects of his future was bright and at his young age he was to be the most famous and eligible bachelor in all of England.

The two men sat and spent their free evening chatting and drinking away. Like all men in their class do.

The night had casts it clear and glittering stars and mystic glow across the city. The cold breezes slightly blew against the walls of the houses making low whooshing noises. Serena lay still in her small yet comfortable bed. Her hair undone and finely brushed, she lay her head snugly in the pillow and thought for a few moments. She was about to close her eyes and enter a deep and restful sleep until she was disturbed by a small cry from the hallway.

Serena jumped from her bed and rushed out of the doorway. She was worried, worried that her father had finally done himself in. "Father?" Serena breathed out. He didn't answer. Serena had found him on the floor holding his chest and breathing in short gasps. Serena was shocked and held her father in her arms as tears rolled down from her glassy eyes. "Daddy! You'll be ok," Reassuring him that he would live. Her father's hand had gently reached her own. It seemed that his episode had slightly worn off yet, the after effects had still taken its toll. To weak even to speak, Serena had taken her father back to his bedroom and tucked him in. " Father! What did I tell you! You knew about you're condition and working yourself to exhaustion. Now look at yourself! You almost died, not to mention scared me half to death. Father you need to fix your habits. You're not as young as you used to be." Serena always seemed to take care of her father and was the voice of reason in his life.. "I'm alright child! It wasn't anything at all I'm just a little tired." Serena's brow rose, but she said nothing. Her father had fallen asleep right before her eyes. Tomorrow she had thought to visit Dr. Braxton. The condition of her father was getting worse. His insomnia and obsession with his studies had taken its toll and Serena refused to see her father parish before her eyes. She would have a meeting with Dr. Benton tomorrow for sure. Although Serena tried to get as much sleep as she could, her mental state was unyielding. She was still shaking and worried about her father's condition. Serena promised herself that she would look after her father tomorrow or as long as it would take to insure his health.

Just outside campus...

The driver opened the door for the robust and melancholy men. Darien's suit had looked superb being a very dark shaded gray. He had a top hat to match, and his shoes were all so shiny and clean. He kept an eye on his pocket watch as he strolled down the cobble stoned path of the campus. He had arrived early like he would always do. Darien was very punctual and a man of his word. Today him and his colleague, Andrew, had decided to finally return to their old alma matter, not only for personal reasons, but also for business. Darien had offered his former college financial support, in the activities he would chose. Of course Political Science being one of them, he was carried away by anticipation. He had always wanted to see Professor Kent again, he was Darien's mentor after all. "How much has he changed? Probably all old and gray since the last time I saw them?" Darien thought silently to himself as he smiled. Andrew watched his friend in amusement. "I couldn't wait to get out of here, what am I doing here now?" Andrew screamed in his mind. Although the two men were very different they still had a close friendship. As they walked through the campus they had finally met with the head and Dean of the University. The Dean seemed to have at least five other men with him. Many of them professors and members of the board. It seemed that Darien's arrival had been a big event. " Darien my boy!" Professor Sherwin of mathematics had opened his hand wide open for a good handshake. It seemed that the schools golden boy had arrived.

They had walked through the campus creating new and possible improvements for the libraries, auditorium halls, and certain beneficial research practices. Darien was fascinated yet his mind was still on something else. At that moment he asked one of the men beside him. " Lets move on to the political science and law department. Is professor Kent busy?" " He is in the middle of his first class at the moment." A man in a brown suit had replied. " That would be great, It would be a pleasure if I could sit in his class and observe a little while."

Darien and the others moved on fairly quickly not knowing the surprise they were in store for. For it would certainly change Darien's life forever.

The bell rang as it usually did on a weekday in the giant hall. As all the students began to take their seats Serena came in quickly to investigate her father's state. From now on she would come everyday and help out, although it was irritating for her father. He hated how she would try and baby him, it was as if she was the parent and him the poor child. "I'll be out of your way father, I promise." Serena ran to him already knowing his reaction.  
"Leave me child! I'm not going to fall to pieces." He walked away coldly.

Serena took a seat in one the chairs and as the lecture began she knew that her father had changed. His physical features were tired and his usual cherry colored cheeks were now white and dark with exhaustion. Serena looked at him. This is how her father had lived his entire life. Always working, always trying to prove himself to the world of who he was. Serena could hardly even remember a time when he was ever happy. The vague pictures in her mind had stirred inside Serena's memory and all of a sudden her heart longed for the old days, the days when she was just a little girl. Serena's mother Claire was the only light that had ever entered and illuminated her father's life and her own. Serena remembered smiling faces and wonderful picnics and just the wonderful feeling of security when she was alive. Although times were hard even back then, her mother had a certain something about her that made every worry, every bad thought just go away. Serena's mother had been a youthful Lady in high society, a woman with prestige and beauty that men went crazy for. Her future plans were the ones of every girl of her social stature, marriage to wealthy family and taking on the duties of a proper wife. Although Claire's intentions were to do what her family had wanted, her heart told her otherwise. Claire had shamed her family and married a commoner, a well educated man but with no fortune. " Poor father." Serena had thought. Her father had been a genius as a youth, his promise as a politician had shown through his strong beliefs and efforts. Yet when he married Claire Welles his career went downhill and so did his reputation. The elopement had the scandal of the century! Claire's family, vindictive in nature, used their political and economic ties to refuse Charles any hope of decent employment. By the time Serena was born the only way Charles could support his new wife and child was taking a job at a college. Although it was a very honorable profession it wasn't the path Charles Kent had wanted. When Claire died, everything he had given, had sacrificed, seemed like a waste. Not only was he a widower, but now he also had a young daughter to support. Serena was only eight when she felt her life drastically change. Even though she had a father, he wasn't as reassuring and loving as her mother had been. Serena, the little girl, had died on the day her mother was found lifeless on the blood-covered sheets of her bed. Claire was murdered and the perpetrator unbeknownst to anyone.

A little creek was heard from one side of the auditorium. It had awakened her senses and snapped her out of her somber memories. She was a little curious when a line of men appeared and took seats in her father's class. "Who are they?" she thought for a moment. Her eyes had turned to Greg as he sat in one of the far rows across the circular shaped room. However his eyes were glued to the chalkboard, listening attentively to today's lecture.

Serena had reverted her attention back to her father to find that his posture was gently slumped and his voice almost listless. His breathing had increased rapidly and she could see the heavy perspiration from his body by the bright ceiling light.

"I can't believe I'm here." Andrew started to take a seat. "Quite!" Darien had said to his reckless and unmannerly friend. Andrew leaned closer to Darien and whispered, "5 minutes in his place and I'm starting to get drowsy." He laughed slightly.  
Darien looked over, his eyes looking deathly serious and irritated. He examined his mentor very carefully. How tired he looked. Darien thought back to the days when his mentor had looked so gigantic and wise. Yet, now the Professor Kent that he had once known had looked frail, and lifeless. Such a drastic change from Darien's memory it had startled him immensely.

"I can't take anymore of this!" Serena had mentally shouted when finally the Professor took a hand to his chest and rested the other on the desk. She dashed out onto the floor and grabbed a hold of his chalked covered hand. "Professor maybe it would be..."Serena was interrupted. "What is it girl!" Her father had bursted out in fury. His words were difficult to release. Serena knew that he was going to go through one of his attacks. "Please..." Serena had pleaded. Everyone had watched the spectacle before them.

Serena had been thrown onto the floor on her side as he pushed her away. "I don't need...your..." Greg had jumped out from his seat as well as many other students when the Professor had collapsed on the floor. Serena looked in shock. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Her whole body had shuddered when she had seen her father fall flat on the floor. This time there were no yells for help, no noises of struggling to pick himself up. He was faced down, cold and lifeless just lying there on the cold marble floor, situated in front of his students and the auditorium he had taught in for 15 years. "Father." she whispered. She gently crawled over to him extending her hand but hesitating in fear that she might realize what was actually going on. As the students, officials, and Darien huddled and encircled the fallen man, Serena had turned her dear father onto his back. His face was pale, his words incoherent. Darien had stepped inside and gently kneeled down with them grabbing one of his hands. "Somebody go for help!" he had yelled in a emotional tone. "You'll be alright." The Professor gently opened his eyes yet when his focus came upon Darien he smiled. Serena had stared at this stranger, who was he that made her father care so? "Father, father!" Serena had repeatedly said yet Darien seemed to catch his attention. Serena seemed to grow hateful, yet when her father turned her face from him to her he had closed his eyes and gently perished from the world leaving no final words, no goodbyes, and no signs of recognition for his one and only child. A solitary tear had escaped her cloudy and dark eyes. Slowly picking herself up she let go of her father's now limp hand. With no words she left for the door. Not looking back from where he had fallen, she thought about how everything had changed. How now for her survival, she would never look back again.


End file.
